1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and more particularly to a mouse capable of reducing fatigue and preventing injuries of a user's hand muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technologies advance rapidly in recent years, information products such as mobile phones, computers, and personal digital assistants become very popular and meet the requirements of our daily life, and thus people rely on information products more increasingly, and the information products are indispensible to our daily life.
In general, users use a keyboard and a mouse to execute computer application programs, and the mouse is a necessary peripheral device for users to control the movement of a cursor on a computer screen and press a function key of the mouse to control and click a control object in order to execute a corresponding application program.
However, the design of a present existing mouse usually requires a user to hold the mouse by an arch-shaped hand, such that the user's hand is suspended. In other words, there is a gap between the user's hand and the main body of the mouse. After a long time of use of the mouse, the user's hand muscle will be fatigue or even injured.